Arrangements are known for automatic/remote reading of utility meters, and it is known that the so-called “ZigBee” (IEEE standard 802.15.4) wireless network interface has gained favor for such applications. A metering module within the meter box affixed to the outside of the building served by the utility service in question, e.g., electric power, obtains the current utility meter reading (hereinafter “utility meter data”) and applies it to a ZigBee radio, which modulates the meter reading onto a carrier signal conforming to the ZigBee wireless networking standard. The carrier signal is transmitted over the air to a neighborhood “aggregator node” and then through wired or cellular backhaul facilities to the utility company.
Concurrent with these developments, there has been an increased interest by utility customers in being able to obtain utility meter data on an ongoing basis in order to monitor electric or other utility usage as part of an energy conservation effort. To this end, one may have a ZigBee, or other wireless network, within the structure to exchange data or commands. This communication can include devices within the structure, such as energy usage/management profile displays, monitoring and/or load control devices and/or a device that could “backhaul” the utility meter data to the utility company via an existing broadband service such as DSL.
ZigBee signals are low-power radio frequency (RF) signals. Disadvantageously, such signals may not be able to adequately penetrate a building structure to reach wireless receivers inside, particularly when the transmitter is mounted on a building foundation—the composition and thickness of which can present a major impediment to the transmission of the low power signal into the structure, and even more so when the foundation contains reinforcement bars or other metallic elements. This could be overcome by increasing the power output of the transmitter. However, such a power increase might cause the carrier signal to interfere with like signals generated by transmitters at other buildings nearby.
In accordance with the invention that is the subject of our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/653,175 filed of even date herewith and entitled “Using surface wave propagation to communicate an information-bearing signal through a barrier,” a surface wave propagation mode, such as the so-called “G-Line” or Goubau propagation mode, is used as the mechanism for communicating an electromagnetic signal through a wall or other barrier along an electromagnetic-wave-guiding path. The latter may be, for example, an electrical power cable that extends through the barrier, per the invention that is the subject matter of our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/653,165 filed of even date herewith and entitled “Using an electric power cable as the vehicle for communicating an information-bearing signal through a barrier.” That approach allows a ZigBee or other carrier signal to be extended robustly through a building foundation or other RF signal barrier—on the other side of which it can be received, re-distributed, or repeated—using an existing pathway (viz., the power cable) through the barrier.